Pay For The Dead
by seekerofloststories
Summary: Elena falls for Damon Damon falls for Elena then there is death and a deal with the devil and all that. I suck at summaries so it actual better then what these summary sums it up to.I own nothing it's all own by the CW.
1. Chapter 1

If you are reading this it must mean I'm dead or just because you wish to know my tale. You see I have a sister not just any sister but a twin sister, most people think we would be very much alike since we're twins but quite the opposite you see. Kat or Katherine likes to do things that you would say is like messing with fire where me I like to play it safe and avoid people's attention at all times but that all changes when the Salvatore brothers come into town.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of December when the first attack happen then in January another attack happen then they became more frequent, they all look like anmial attacks but they weren't since all the bodies were drain of blood. Granmama try everything to get Katherine to come home before the sun went down in fear that she would lose her to the creature out there but there was something more to it then what granmama was letting on i guess she didn't want to worry us but it would catch up to her and kill her. Final the town people had a enough of the killing and offer up a reward to who ever brought back the creature's head thats when...


	3. Chapter 3

Elena's pov.

The Salvatore brothers came into town. I was minding my business when i accidental bump into a guy that had black hair and the bluest eyes i have ever seen in my life. He knock me down and made me drop all the cloth i was carrying to make Katherine's dress for the annual feast we had ever April. He said "Sorry, didn't see you there" "It's perfectly okay it was my fault any way i shouldn't have carry that much cloth at once " I said but he then smirk and reply "I'm Damon. And you would be?" "Elena my names Elena." "So Elena would you like some help with all that cloth won't want the creäture to get you would we?" he said smirking then i got really mad and start yelling "HOW DARE YOU! YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL I CAN'T GET HOME BY MY SELF WITHOUT BECOME SOME DAMSEL IN DISTRESS, YOU ARROGANT ASS!" i stomped of before he could even reply.

* * *

Damon's pov.

She left me lost for words so i just watch her stomp off. I didn't mean to offend her or maybe i did but not once has anyone but Stefan's girlfriend ,Lexi , ever called me an arrogant ass I thought i Had her rope guess not but i think i might just enjoy getting to her. "Stefan over here!" I yelled at my brother, he came running saying ever where was over flowed with other hunters for these creatures but he said " Theirs a cabin with an old women and 2 of her granddaughters that live there and welcome any traveler in and allows them to stay as long as needed so how about Damon?" "Why not we need a place to stay." "okay follow me." We walk for what you say hours since it was so hot out but we at last got there. WE Knock on the door an old women came and answer it and said "Yes?" Stefan asked "If we could stay till the creäture was trap and killed?" She said "I welcome all into my home stay as long as you need. We were just about to eat why don't you join us." She turn and we follow then i say that girl I meet at the market but their were 2 of her I guess she has a twin but which one was her?

* * *

Elena's pov.

I watch as granmama got up to answer the door then Kat turn and said "Do you think it will be cute bounty hunters?" "I have not a clue, Kat." "You never do, Lena." Granmama came back expect with 2 men then i realize it was that guy from the market i hope he doesn't remember me or recognize me. But he was with someone a guy with dirty blond hair and emerald-green eyes. He also look like the brooding type. Granmama said "These is Damon and Stefan." I guess Katherine now has 2 new toys to play with.

* * *

Damon's pov.

The woman name Ann introduces us to her granddaughters then she went and point out who was Elena and was able to tell me that the other twin was Katherine. I realize now Katherine was someone to beware of where Elena a person that could find your darkest secrets without trying to find them.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's pov.

Why did granmama have to put to them which one was me then Katherine. I mean can this day get any worst, it can because now he is coming over to sit right next to me. I couldn't deal so I excuse my self and left i heard Katherine ask granmama "Whats wrong with her?" I mean what won't go wrong I mean I called Damon an arrogant ass now he is probably going to try to get revenge on me. Maybe he'll cut all my golden brown hair off or maybe ruin all my clothes. Stop it Elena think positive thoughts! Maybe a walk will clear my head.

* * *

Damon's Pov.

I saw Elena walk out the front door with what I take is her thinking face but I didn't think any thing of it till 4 hours after the sun set and Ann ask "Have you seen Elena?" I reply "Yes, she went for a walk a while ago." Ann then start to freak and Katherine just said "Don't worry gran she'll be fine." "Don't worry Ann I'll go find Elena for you." I said to clam her down so she wouldn't have a heart attack. I eventual found Elena down by the river i was walking towards her when I heard a sudden... TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Damon's pov.

Snap I look down to se that I step on a tree branch and I look up to see if Elena was still there sitting by the river but she was gone. I Turn around when i came face to face to her "What are you doing here, Damon?" She ask me "Your grandmother sent me out to look for you because she was starting to worry that the creäture got to you." I reply and look at her to make sure she was okay but she was holding a leather book like her life depend on it and would change everything for her and her family or something. "We better get going." Elena said snapping me out of my thoughts.

* * *

Elena's pov.

I Walked down to the river to my usual spot but when I got there I saw a leather journal laying at my spot where I sit. I pick it up and open it when a letter fell out.

**Dear John,**

** I'm pregnant with our child or more preciously our children. I'm pregnant with twins.**

** Yours Forever Isobel**

I flip thru the book seeing it was copy of letters and orignal letters typed in from mom and dad. One letter in practical caught my attention.

** Dear John,**

** I got pregnant by making a deal with the devil. What he wants in exchange is when they reach their 18th birthday he will take the youngest one and kill her so he can walk the earth.**

** Yours Truly Isobel**

I'm To...TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Die on my 18th birthday next month. When I hear a twig snap and I look behind me and saw Damon he froze and look down so I got up close the book with the letters in it and sneak behind him. He look up looking for where I went when I said "What are you doing here, Damon?" I ask him "Your grandmother sent me out to look for you because she was starting to worry that the creäture got to you." He reply and I just decide to go with it hoping he won't ask why I was out here at these time of night and I decide to break the awkward silent by saying "We better get going." He agree and we walk back to the house. When we got inside the door granmama ran and hug me then went and start kissing Damon on both of his cheeks saying who knows how many thank you while Katherine stood on the stairs smirking like she won something and Stefan stood in the livingroom doorway chuckling and try not to fall over laughing as Damon try to stop granmama. By the time I got by Katherine on stairs granmama said "ELENA, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING MISS!" "Up to my bedroom." I said while looking for some way out off these mess "NO MISS YOU ARE GOING SIT IN THE LIVING ROOM ON THE COUCH AND TELL ME WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD?!" I walk in the living room as everyone else went up stairs but granmama stay down and was looking pointy at me probably waiting for my made up excuse or an answer which ever we stay like that for 3 hours before she went to get some coffee for herself. I lay down and start to think about that letter over and over again stating I was going to die and no one could do anything about it I mean what could I do. I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to the rays of the sun not to granmama shaking me to wake up.

* * *

Damon's Pov.

Did she find out about whats going to happen did she find Isobel's letters to John, and what does she know now. Does she suspect anything on who I really am?...TBC

* * *

I need your opinions here with if these story is going in the right direction or do I need to re-write it so it goes differently because I'm shock so many like it because I'm a terrible writer.


End file.
